El padre de la novia
by saki-li
Summary: Narumi, la hija de sasuke y naruto regresa de suna con una gran sorpresa, que hara sasuke al descubrir que la niña de sus ojos esta por contraer matrimonio con un completo extraño?. sasunaru y mas!
1. Chapter 1

El distrito uchiha, una de las edificaciones mas antiguas de konoha y reconocido por su bella arquitectura se encontraba extrañamente desolada pero la evidencia nos muestra que una celebracion sea llevado a cabo. Las luces de los faroles y los arreglos florares nos dan cuenta de ello. Y si nos aventuramos un poco mas descubriremos al patriarca actual de la familia vistiendo de saco y corbata, cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala la cual cabe decir se encontraba todo menos ordena.

Hnn… crei que una boda seria un asunto simple- dijo el moreno mientras masajeaba los pies- los dos se ven ,se enamoran, el compra un anillo ella compra un vestido- relato como si se tratase de la lista del mercado, suspira para luego fruncir un poco el ceño tras recargarse sus antebrazos en sus rodillas- los dos dicen acepto y eso no es cierto, eso es solo una parte, la BODA es un asunto totalmente diferente- sasuke volvió a recargarse en el sofá con la finalidad de poder relajarse-

y lo se acabo de pasar por una, mnh mhn no la mia- tomo uno de los vasos que se encontraba en la mesa junto a el, habiendo sobrado un poco de champan decidio darle un sorbo- la de mi hija, Narumi Uchiha Sabaku- no pudo evitar sentir ese horrible sabor agrio en la boca aun no se acostumbraba al otro apellido- es.. su apellido de casada Sabaku Sabaku Sabaku SA-BA-KU- no en definitiva no le podía encontrar el gusto pero ya estaba hecho- sere sincero con ustedes, cuando decidi regresar a konoha y vivir mi vida como la de todo un shinobi, ya saben, asentarme restaurar mi clan junto con el amor de mi vida a quien le debo todo lo que tengo y lo que soy en la actualidad. Si suponen bien el dobe y yo vivos una feliz vida de novios y por supuesto casado ambos redecoramos la casa. El siendo Hokague y yo capitán de la guardia Anbu mas el hecho de que restituí la policía bajo el nombre de mi clan el dinero nunca fue un problema para remodelar la mansión Uchiha y el resto del distrito pero como les dije nunca pensé que costaría menos que el maldito envento donde Narumi Uchiha se convertiría en Narumi Sabaku Uchiha

Sasuke resoplo molesto tras tomar lo ultimo que quedaba de la copa- según me dijeron que algún dia revisaría el pasado con un gran cariño y nostalgia- relato con notable sarcasmo sin embargo su tono era suave y con deje de esperanza musito- esos espero…

Los que son padres me entenderán, verán tiene una niña, una adorable niñita que los quiere y los mira de un modo que jamas olvidaran-el tono paternal en el que hablaba el patriarca de los uchiha era casi foráneo para cualquiera que no pertenecieses a sus circulo mas intimo de amigos incluso muy pocos de ese pequeño circulo intimo lo han oído expresarse de dicha forma-nunca voy olvidar la primera vez que la sostuve entre mis brazos era tan pequeña y tan hermosa su pequeña y delicada mano apenas cabia en la mia,- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante el recuerdo, se habia sentido tan lleno, tan feliz, tan contento y orgulloso de haber creado otra vida junto con la persona que mas amaba no habia palabras para describir lo feliz que sentía al ser padre por primera vez –

Me acuerdo como le gusta acurrucarse en mi regazo hasta que durmiera, las veces que me escribia cartas cada vez que salía a misiones largas y el dia que volvia no importaba la hora , ella estaba ahí esperándome en la puerta aun que a veces la terminaba encontrando dormida en el sofá de la sala- sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña risita recordando las travesuras de su princesa- ella decía que era su héroe que no habia nadie en el mundo como papa, cuando ingreso a la academia fue mas que mi orgullo entrenábamos juntos cada vez que volvia- suspiro nuevamente esos eran momentos memorables – sin embargo al graduarse de la academia y formar su propio equipo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, narumi demostró ser todo un prodigio desde la academia y no solo logro dominar su sharinga dentro de la academia sino también a desarrollar otras características y abilidades las cuales se fueron acentuando al entrar en su equipo.

Pronto y sin previo aviso pude notar como la ropa sport y de entrenar iban disminuyendo, siendo cambiados por faldas, mini faldas, pantalones apretados, blusas ceñidas al cuerpo con ligeros escotes y por supuesto no podemos olvidarnos del maquillaje y los tacones-dijo sasuke con amargura- a partir de ese momento era un completo estado de pánico que por supuesto sabia disimular, la angustia de que saliera con los chicos incorrectos de los cuales solo quieren una cosa- dijo en modo experto- si ya se que están pensando, pero les dire el ser gay no significa que no queramos la misma cosa, son solo dos entradas distintas pero en escencia son lo mismo. Ademas ustedes saben a lo que me refiero porque ustedes también lo quería a esa edad.- dijo tras tomar otra de las copas y servirse un poco de vino, tomando un sorbo.

Luego ya era grande, ya no tenia que preocuparme de que fuera el chico incorrecto ya no habia la necesidad de martirizar a mis sobrinos para que auyentaran a los buitres que acosaban mi pequeña y ya no tendría que inventarme excusas para explicarle a naruto porque siempre amanecían jóvenes incocientes a las afueras del distritrito. Todo se volvió mas simple sin embargo eso no duraría mucho, luego comenzaría a preocuparme por el chico adecuado.. y ese…-dijo haciendo una leve pausa tras reflexionar un poco- era el mayor temor de todos.. porque… entonces se iria- dijo nostálgico mientras sonreía de lado- y antes de notarlo estoy sentado solo en una enorme casa vacia con arroz en la ropa pensando que paso con mi vida- sasuke se revoloteo los cabellos tratando de componerse todo habia pasado muy rápido aun le costaba asimilar no obstante su sonrisa esa pequeña y minúscula sonrisa no se despegaba de sus labios- hace solo seis meses que eso sucedió aquí- dijo mas para si mismo como quien trata de convencerse de que no habia sido un sueño- hace solo seis meses llego la tormenta

Nota:

Hola aquí vengo con otro fic basado en la película el padre de la novia, espero les guste =) Sera corto asi que probablemente lo actualice mas rápido. Dejenme comentes para saber que les parecio! bye


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer! Naruto no me pertenece D= es propiedad de kishimoto sensei. Y antes de que lean el fic una advertencia probablemente reviva personajes! XD ahora unas pautas para que puedan entender el fic.,

-Sasuke hablando para el lector-

-escritura normal-

Ahora si, espero que disfruten el cap tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo ¡!

Dady I`m getting married!

Sasuke se encontraba ocupado en su oficina, terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles del papeleo del mes. Desde que habia unificado a la guardia del anbu con la policía todo se volvia mas complicado. A pesar de que habia sido el mismo que le habia solicitado al hokague que le dejara unificarlos ya que asi seria mucho mas sencillo para la parte administrativa no pensó en el enorme lio en el que se habia metido ya que le tomaba mas tiempo del que habia esperado aparte de las misiones.

Sin embargo las cosas se habían a ligerado con el tiempo, ahora contaba con mas personal que al inicio no obstante hoy era un dia de locura no solo por el trabajo acumulado sino porque hoy su pequeña Narumi regresaría a casa después de pasar 3 años haciendo su maestria en medicina ninja en la lejana Suna. Para fortuna de ellos gaara se habia ofrecido para hospedar a la joven kunochi todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Naruto se sentía aliviado de que su pequeña estuviera en buenas manos no obstante sasuke siempre tuvo sus inquietudes. Narumi nunca habia estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa, y sasuke simplemente no podía evitarlo estaba preocupado y la ansiedad lo carcomia por dentro. Muy aparte de ello hoy era un dia importante y especial, saldría temprano de la oficina para poder recibir a su princesa.

Sasuke –san!- lo llamo su secretaria por radio- que sea rápido nanami- dijo sasuke con la esperanza de que no fuera una misión- hokague-sama acaba de llamar, al parecer ya llegaron a casa y pide saber si ya dejo todo listo- la mueca se convirtiendose en una genuina sonrisa mientras sentía como la ansiedad lo consumia- gracias nanami-san dígale que estoy en camino- trato de responder neutral pero el deje de felicidad era inocultable, tomo sus cosas y menos de un parpadeo se encamino hacia su hogar.

Siempre me considerado un padre dedicado ya saben los que llevan a los hijos a la academia y se esfuerzan por hacerlos entrenar en familia. Los que los envían a la cama en horas razonable hasta cerciorarme que regresen enteros y sin ningún razguño después de una misión. Soy de los que se preocupa que sus hijo encuentren la felicidad por sus propios medios sin restringirles casi nada. No sere muy bueno en los cuentos para las horas de dormir pero soy un excelente cuenta cuentos para las noches de brujas y las fogatas. Soy de los padres que desea lo mejor para sus hijos bajo mis reglas les doy la libertad que deseen siempre y cuando cumplan los objetivos y metas que ellos mismos se proponen

Es por eso que estoy orgulloso de mis hijos son individuos diferentes y únicos. Comenzando con narumi mi pequeña ninja ella dejo a su equipo para ser un excelente medico, fue aprendiz de tsunade a ala corta edad de 12 años. No negare que me sorprendio pero la deje ser porque eso era lo que ella quería y la hacia feliz es por ello que también la deje ir a suna para que se convirtiera la mejor de todo konoha. Al poco tiempo de que narumi empezara su entrenamiento con tsunade naruto y yo recibimos un regalo sorpresa departe kyubi.

Mi campeón, taichi de solo 7 años esta apunto de graduarse de la academia, es la replica de naruto con la expeccion de sus facciones que son distintivas de los uchiha. Es el torbellino de la casa y quien a pesar de ser un genio al dominar el sharinga durante la academia aun nos sigue metiendo en problemas a naruto y a mi con los aldeanos. Como dije mis hijos son excepcionales y únicos, especialmente taichí quien tiene cierta afición por inventar jutsus , haciendo combinaciones extrañas he impresionantes pero no por eso dejan de ser peligrosas para el y para la aldea., por lo cual decidimos restringirle sus experimentos temporalmente.

En fin, como verán no me quejo en absoluto de mi vida actual, no cambiaria lo que tengo por nada del mundo. Y saben nunca me habia sentido tan feliz de regresar al distrito uchiha especialmente a la mansión que ahora si puedo llamar hogar. Es el lugar perfecto para crear una familia, es calidad en el invierno y fresca en el verano con decir que no se ve mal cuando el dobe y los niños la decoran para navidad. Es lo suficiente espaciosa como para que los niños jueguen a improvisar misiones que fueron muchos de los juegos que compartimos en familia. Pero saben que es lo que mas me gusta cuando cruzo el lumbral de esa puerta? Pues les dire, que no hay nada que me encante mas que escuchar la voz de naruto y mis hijos al recibirme. Son mi propósito para vivir y mi orgullo, mi adorada familia.

Teme-fue lo primero que escucho sasuke al cruzar el lumbral de la casa- hn y esas flores?- pregunto al ver el gigantesco arreglo que llevaba naruto, trato de hacerlas aun lado de modo que pudiera robarle un beso a su amado el cual se sonrrojo al instante.

Las mandaron iruka y kakashi no están hermosas?- dijo el rubio tras ponerlas en un florero junto con la tarjeta que iba dirijida a narumi- hn.. y donde esta?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su ansiedad- jejeje esta desempacando en su habitación- suspiro naruto para luego regresar donde sasuke quien fruncion el seño al ver que el rubio se burlaba de su impaciencia- oh vamos teme, ya esta en casa – dijo mientras lo abrasaba del cuello depositándole besitos al moreno quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- me encanta tu estado de padre sobreprotector- murmuro en su oído haciéndolo sonrojar- no sabes lo linda que esta sasuke.. esta tan grande tan diferente- naruto suspiro emocionado mientras lo abrazaba, sasuke correspondio el abrazo tras acariciar su mejilla- hn bueno 3 años no son nada dobe, es natural que creesca- le dijo con deje de burla lo cual hizo que naruto se ofendiera juguetonamente- teme!- dime usuratonkachi?

Papa! Mira lo que me trajo narumi de suna!- exclamo una mini copia de naruto mientras les enseñaba a sus padre una especie de pelota hecha de arena por lo cual ambos padres enarcaron una ceja- es arena comestible!- exclamo emocionado- y lo mejor de todo es que se puede usar como arma papa mira!- dicho esto hizo unas cuantas señas con las manos y puff la pelota de arena se multiplico en miles de pelotas de arenas con puas en ellas mientras sonaban tic tic tic y al poco rato- oh uhh pafff!- todas las pequeñas pelotitas explotaron llenando toda la sala de arena-

Hamhem… aun tengo que perfeccionarlo pero prometo que la próxima vez no explotara lo juro! O.. por lo menos lo hara cuando lo pueda controlarlo mejor- dijo taichí en su defensa, sasuke tenia una leve tic en el ojo mientras naruto solo sudaba una gota- taichí que tal si mejor no vas a practicar tu lanzamiento de shuriken- sugirio el rubio a lo que taichí aprovecho para salir hilezo de la reprimenda que le daría su padre ya que se habia olvidado que estaba prohibido hacer experimentos fuera de su laboratorio y menos dentro de la casa.

Sasuke solo suspiro, mientras sentía como naruto le limpia la arena de su ropa. Despues hablaría con taichí por su pequeño incidente lo que es ahora, tenia curiosidad por saber a que se referia naruto con que narumi estaba diferente- hn dobe dijiste diferente?- estaba vez no escondio su curiosidad a lo que naruto solo sonrio con picardía- ya lo veras, se muere por verte- sasuke fruncio el seño causando una leve risita en su pareja.

Papi- sasuke estaba atonito, esbozo una de sus autenticas sonrisas esas que solo se las regala a su familia. Naruto tenia razón estaba hermosa, habia crecido mucho durante su estadia tanto que le asustaba un poco, su niña estaba madurando pero no por eso dejaría de ser su pequeña.

Narumi, vestia un hermoso vestido negro sencillo pero elegante llevaba el cabello suelto con un prendedor en forma de una rosa blanca en el lado derecho. Era la viva imagen de la difunta madre de sasuke a diferencia de los ojos que eran clara herencia de su amado naruto. Su pequeña no dejaba de sonrreirle desde el descanso de la escalera y no tardo mucho tiempo en deslizarse por el barandal y caer en los brazos de su padre.

Moria por verte papa, te extrañe mucho- dijo mientras se hundia en el cuello de su padre como cuando era pequeña- yo también te extrañe princesa- respendondio el moreno tras separarse de ella- te vez encantadora- intento de alagar paternalmente a lo que su narumi sonrreia ampliamente- encantadoramente dulce?- musito tras separarse un poco al oler el nuevo aroma que captama su nariz proveniente de narumi-

Ah esto?- dijo narumi tras oler su muñeca- no te gusta? Es un regalo- repondio narumi con picardía, a lo que sasuke se limito a alzar una ceja mientras trataba de escudriñar entre ese par de ojos negros-

Pues a mi me encanta creo que te sienta muy bien- intervino naruto tras tomar el brazo de sasuke- que les parece si vamos al comedor, el amuerzo ya esta servido, teme irias por taichí a su laboratorio?- pidió, sasuke opto por dejar sus inquietudes a un lado,hoy después de mucho tiempo cenarían todos juntos en familia- hn los veo en un minuto-dijo tras retirarse.

No paso mucho cuando todo se ayaron en comedor principal, sasuke y naruto aun la do y taichí y narumi al frente de ellos- Bien cuéntame como te fue en suna? Gaara y sai te hicieron sentir como en casa? No tuviste ningún problemas con la comida no?, recordaste que debes taparte la boca con una chalina al salir de la casa verdad? Dime que tal se porto sai contigo no te habrá hecho sentir incomoda no? Recordaste llevar los últimos apuntes de baachan , verdad me dij que porfavor pasara mas tar- dobe dejala respirar- le reprendio sasuke al ver como naruto entreba en modo mama gallina, a lo que naruto se limito a hacer un mohín- tengo el derecho de saber si paso una buena estadia teme!- sasuke rolo los ojos- apenas lleva unas horas en konoha , dobe, de ahí te quejas porque los niños te llaman mama-naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente iba a contestarle a su querido esposo cuando la lgiera risa de narumi lo interrumpio

Lo siento mucho jajajj es que en verdad extrañaba mucho esto-dijo tras taparse la boca con su mano para no reir tan fuerte,- en verdad los extrañe mucho- dijo tras tomar aire y calmarse. Ambos padres se limitaron a suspirar y sonrreir, habían extrañado mucho a su pequeña durante todo este tiempo era increíble que al fin la tuvieran en casa.

Bueno comenzando con las respuesta de mama- empezó narumi viendo como naruto se sonrojaba.- tuve una grandiosa estadia, el tio sai me siguió como si fuese mi sombra y con decirte que es peor que ustedes- dijo soltando una risita ligera a los que los padres fruncieron levemente el seño- no vi mucho al tio gaara ya que siempre andaba ocupado. Me la pase entre la residencia del kazageze y la universidad, sali un par de veces con Sayuri y Ami para conocer el centro- relato tras tomar un poco de agua- suna es realmente hermosa en las noches especialmente en la primavera, las tormetas de arenas casi ni se sienten y el cielo se ve completamente despejado, es realmente romántico en las noches- dijo soñadoramente-

en cuanto a a los datos de baachan debo ir a agradecerle apenas puda porque en verdad me sirvieron mucho es increíble cuanto ah mejorado suna en lo que son médicos mama- le dijo a naruto quien le vio interrogante- en serio! He aprendido bastantes justsus interesantes y sabes me gustaría poder capacitar algunos de los médicos de konoha- naruto sonrrio ampliamente mientras se llenaba de orgullo- estoy seguro que sakura encantada de ayudarte con la capacitación, déjame ver si puedo acordar una reunión con ella y vemos que sale princesa?- respondio tras ver como el semblante de su hija se iluminaba aun mas

en serio mami gracias!- grito emocionada- juro que no los decepcionare!

Sasuke siguió escuchando atentamente a cada detalle de la conversación sin perderse nada, estaba contento de que de escuchar que el viaje habia sido provechoso y que sai y sus hijas no habían descarriado a su hija en fiestas y salidas inesesarias. No lo malinterpreten no es que no le agraden las gemelas del kazageze todo lo contrario le parecían buenas chicas, el único problema era que eran demasiado vivaces para ciertas cosas entre ellas fiestas y chicos, sasuke quería que narumi regresara de suna con proyectos nuevos y no con un novio.

Hn eres una uchiha y los uchihas nunca decepcionamos a nadie hija asi que no te preocupes- naruto simplemente rolo los ojos- teme, recuerda que tu ego no cabe en el distrito- le advirtió con un tic en el ojo- hn…- musito sasuke frunciendo el seño nuevamente- narumi no hizo mas que sonrojarse ante el halago de su padre al cual siempre admiro y su aprobación y confianza significaban mucho para ella.

en fin ya que todos estamos juntos nuevamente tu padre y yo decidimos crear una lista de actividades- informo naruto sonriente a lo que narumi los vio sorprendida para luego escuchar la leve risita de taichí

De que me perdi?-

Pues no creeras de quien fue la idea- contesto taichí mientras ahogaba sus risitas detrás de su mano

Sasuke por su lado procuraba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con su hija- tu hiciste la lista papa- pregunto narumi con curiosidad mientras tomaba la lista de las manos de naruto- teme, pensó que seria practico que cada uno tuviera el horario de actividades de manera que no nos perdamos nada, verdad sasu?- sasuke estaba entre morir de la vergüenza y matar a su amado kitsune, al parecer naruto aun no entendia el significado de ser discreto, creo que debio escribirle en letras bien grandes de que no era necesario que narumi supiese que el fue el de la idea y el que básicamente se paso todo un mes organizando y planeándolo todo- na…ru..to..- llamo a su pareja mordazmente mandole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Hek!- chillo naruto al sentir como sasuke le apretaba el hombro y lo miraba mordazmente, sharinga adornando sus bellos ojos

Por su parte narumi no hacia mas que contemplar la lista de actividades esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- gracias papi- y con eso la ira de sasuke se desvanecio reflajando un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejilla- pensé que querrías retomar nuestras actividades familiares- musito tratando de no sonar emocionado- me encantaría hace tiempo que no vamos a comer ramen juntos-

Taichí salto de su asiento ante lo ultimo, - tienes que probar la nueva receta de ayame- dijo emocionado- también tienes que entrenar conmigo he mejorado mucho, ya no te será tan fácil vencerme

Hn eso ya lo veremos-dijo divertida haciendo que su hermanito inflara las mejillas

Entonces supongo que estaras en forma para el campamento anual verdad- le pregunto sasuke aun que mas parecía una reto a lo que naruto simplemente rolo los ojos- teme tu mismo dijiste que no la sofocaramos-

Hn..- respondio sasuke tras ver expectante a su hija

Campamento?- pregunto curiosa viendo la cara perpleja de sus padres y hermano

Creo que estar tanto tiempo en suna hizo que se te secaran las neuronas Naru-ne-se burlo taichí recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de narumi. Por su parte naruto no pudo evitar ver como la mirada de sasuke se emsombresio un poco- ire por un poco de sake –musito tras pararse eh irse hacia el bar.

Narumi iba seguir discutiendo infantil mente con taichí cuando su madre la detuvo- a lo que taichí se refiere Naru, es al viaje que solíamos hacer cada año te acuerdas?- dijo naruto con suavidad mientras veía como sasuke se encontraba escogiendo entre varias botellas, narumi fruncio levemente el seño mientras trataba de hacer memoria – solíamos entrenar en el valle de los monumentos, tu y taichí solian competir por ver quien lleva primero a la cabeza del primer hokague- intento naruto nuevamente para luego ver como narumi sonrreia suavemente- claro que me acuerdo- volvió a decir para luego morderse el labio inferior mientras jugaba con sus manos

Es solo… que no se si pueda ir ..- dijo bajito llamando la atención de sasuke quien regresaba con una botella y se deparaba a servirse en un de sus vasos, narumi podía sentir aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella- he? Pero que dices siempre te han gustado los campamentos para entranar Naru- la interumpio taichí, por su parte naruto estaba algo preocupado por el reciente cambio de su hija su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien.

Si vas a decirnos algo dilo ya narumi- esta vez fue sasuke quien interrumpio el silencio, su tono era suave pero firme sabia que algo no andaba bien, el no era tonto preferia las cosas directas.

Bueno pues verán.. este .. si quería contarles… que bueno….. cuando estuve en suna…- narumi se sentía acorralada si bien su padre no estaba molesto, y bueno tampoco tendría porque estar lo. le era complicado hilar sus ideas en este momento- bueno pues verán…. fue muy curioso y pues…. Hay… están difícil explicarles a los padressss…. especialmente si son los mios- musito lo ultimo mas para si misma, se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa y la mirada de su padre no le estaba ayudando.

Ocurrio algo malo en suna cielo?- pregunto un tanto alarmado naruto- que es difícil de explicar? Sabes que cualquier cosa que pase tu padre y yo siempre estaremos para apoyarte- dijo tamandola de ambas manos- verdad sasuke'?

Sasuke estaba comenzando a asustarse narumi habia comenzado a comportarse como hinata, estaba roja como un tomate y era claro que estaba completamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y por alguna razón no dejaba de sonrreir nerviosa mente. Algo no estaba bien en definitiva su hija nunca perdería la compostura y menos tartamudearia en su presencia .

VERDAD SASUKE?!- naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos, disfrazo muy bien su nerviosismo para luego verla de manera paternal de manera que se sintiera segura y comoda de contarles su noticia.

Bueno… saben… conoci a un chico en suna…- empezó calmadamente mientras una hermosa sonrisa se reflejaba en sus labios- se llama satoru… sabaku-danzo Satoru..yyy saben no sabia que los tios tenían un hijo mayor- dijo completamente nerviosa mientras sonrojaba como una boba enamorada.

Sasuke comenzó a palidecer cada vez mas y mas mientras sentía como su agarre en el vaso de sake se iba afirmando al punto de quebrarlo un poco. Por otro lado naruto no dejaba de sonrreir ante tal maravillosa notica.

En fin, salimos… juntos.. un par de veces.. y es asombroso, maravilloso- dijo embobadamente- y bueno nos enamoramos….- dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa mientras veía como naruto no dejaba de sonrerir con ella- yy decidimos casarnos lo que significa que estoy comprometida ajjaajaa- bien lo habia dicho, lo habia logrado, estaba completamente feliz- me voy a casar! Ahhh!- grito emocionada

Felicidades!- grito taichí,

Gracias ottoto

Sasuke se encontraba en un estado que ni el mismo podía describir, es decir todo era tan irreal, era simplemente absurdo verdad? Tenia que ser un sueño, no una pesadilla si eso, tenia que serlo porque lo que acaba de escuchar era simplemente ridículo.

Ese es tu anillo de compromiso?- escucho a naruto preguntarle mientras narumi le respondia.

Si lo compramos en un mercado en suna, la persona que nos lo vendio nos dijo que tenia mas de cien años de antigüedad- escho bien? un anillo de compromiso, comprado en un mercado en suna? Que clase de trabajo tenia el hijo prodigo de gaara?! Que ni podía adquirir un anillo decente para su hija, dicir que estaba indignado era poco pero sobre todo le costaba creer lo que su hija estaba diciéndole.

Papa… ya basta di algo - lo llamo narumi algo nerviosa, ya que su padre no se habia pronunciado desde que comenzó a hablar y su silencio la estaba matando-sasuke- llamo naruto dándole un leve golpe en el estomago con su codo consiguiendo la atención del moreno.

Hamhem disculpa que dijiste?- si sasuke uchiha aun se encontraba en negación y no supo como pero al enfocar su mirada nuevamente en su hija vio a una pequeña de tan solo 4 años- que conoci a un chico en suna y es maravilloso y brillante, y nos vamos a casar- relato con voz inocente he infantil, sasuke pestaño un par de veces viendo como la pequeña narumi de 4 años cambiaba ser la hermosa joven de 22 años.

Dicha joven no pudo evitar preocuparse, su padre estaba actuando extraño era como si estuviese ido- mama que es lo que esta haciendo- naruto por su parte trato asegurarse de que sasuke siguiera con ellos- teme?- mientras tanto taichí veía todo con sumo entrenamiento, el que su padre se perdiera en el tiempo era algo poco usual.

Teme.. sasuke que tienes?- insistió nuevamente naruto preocupado, pero para la sorpresa de todos sasuke habia comenzado a reírse, no era una risa de felicidad, esta estaba llena de humor negro.

Esto.. ajja es ridículo- sentencio cambiando su exprecion a una severa lo cual borro la sonrisa de todos los presentes

Eres muy joven para ese compromiso-naruto rolo los ojos mientras el rostro de narumi no hacia mas que llenarse de indignación-

Que?! Pero ya tengo 22 años – dijo narumi recobrando su compostura para enfrentar su padre nuevamente- admas si mal no recuerdo tengo una año mas que mama cuando se casaron-

Touch- dijo taichí a lo que sasuke simplemente se quedo callado y naruto no hizo mas que reir suave y sonrojarse un poco

Estas equivocada del todo- refuto sasuke al instate a lo que naruto simplemente bufo tras tomar un poco de sake-

Ppfff lamento decírtelo teme pero tu te equivocas- sasuke lo vio furtivamente tras enarcar una ceja incrédulo- tenias esa edad cuando nos casamos?

No sasu, era menor- ante esto tanto narumi como taichí no podía contener su divercion- tenia su edad cuando ella nacio- sasuke, seguía sin creerlo su Naru habia sido tan joven cuando se casron?! No podía ser, pero aun asi no estaba de acuerdo narumi aun era una niña, una niña pura he inocente. No lo permitiría y por sus ancestros que no dejaría que nadie se acerque a su pequeña.

Eso no importa- gruño perseverante en su punto- los tiempos han cambiado….. tu madre… tu madre era mas maduro- bien eso ni el mismo se lo creía pero a situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas- 22 ya no es lo que solia ser narumi, taichí ve aprender el aire acondicionado-

El menor de lo uchiha no tardo en acatar ordenes mientra naruto simplemente no se podía contener, todo esto le parecía entretenido, estaba igual de preocupado que sasuke pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz, no solo por que narumi estuviera en casa y este pronto a casarse lo cual implicaba que estaba creciendo y convirtiéndose en una grandiosa mujer. Tambien estaba feliz por la familia de gaara y sai, estaba mas que seguro que el retorno de satoru traería muchas sorpresas y alegrías a la casa del kazageze. Sin embargo la reacción de su teme aun le preocupaba, ya que sino se le pasaba tendría que tratar de convencerlo que el compromiso de narumi era algo normal de tomas formas los hijos siempre deben dejar el nido, pero conociendo al testaduro de su esposo eso seria un poco difícil.

Decias que no creías en el matrimonio- empezó sasuke nuevamente, no se daría por vencido, a lo que narumi suspiro rendida prestándole su total atención- decía que significaba que una mujer perdiera su identidad- bien ahora la psycologia inversa siempre funcionada, pensó internamente con satisfaccion- crei que querías trabajar antes de tener un compromiso y ser independiente- narumi, ser mordio el labio inferior tras resoplar haciendo que su cerquillo se desordenara un poco

Mira te dire algo- empezó tras esbozar una sonrisa- antes no pensaba en casarme hasta que conoci a sastoru- explico ampliando su sonrisa con un deje de dulzura, nuruto no pudo evitar soltar un leve awww mientras miraba a su hija tiernamente. A lo que sasuke simplemente fruncio el seño, ya que el plan B no habia funcionado como esperaba.

Satoru no es como otros chicos que he conocido yo quiero casarme con el- la voz de narumi era dulce y suave, al mismo tiempo firme y segura. Quería satoru como nadie mas en este segura que con el podría contruir un hogar tan bello como el que sus padres crearon para ella. Naruto no despegaba la vista de su pequeña y podía sentir la veracidad y seguridad en sus palabras- y sabes que no perderé mi identitad con el y saben porque?- dijo tras hacer una leve pausa- porque no es un aplastante macho- naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risita al igual que satoru a lo que sasuke simplemente reprendio con al mirada

Es como eres tu – sasuke intensifico su mirada tras enarcar una ceja, acaso lo esta igualando con el hijo prodigo de gaara? Oh no si su hija quería hacer que dar bien a su novio ante sus ojos esa no era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Ahora menos que nunca quería saber algo de ese individuo.

Narumi no se inmuto por la mirada de su padre y continuo-solo que brillante- bien al parecer era un buen modelo para el novio de su hija pero al parecer no era tan brillante como el susodicho, sasuke no podía evitar dejar que su ira he indignación crecieran aun mas.

Por su parte naruto no pudo evitar sudar frio, sabia que con cada adjetivo que su hija utilizaba para agraciar a satoru ante a los ojos de sasuke solo conseguia que este quisiese saber menos de el.

Además le fasina que sea una kunochi, dice que podría trabajar en los programas de ayuda humanitaria que se realizan en las zonas mas afectadas de las aldeas, por otro lado satoru piensa que viajar conmigo le servirá para sus investigación y adora el hecho de que vivamos temporalmente en pequeños poblados. Es increíble la gran experiencia que aporta cuando tienes contacto con los pobladores.

Naruto no podía estar mas que orgulloso de su pequeña hablaba como toda una mujer madura para tan corta edad, tenia que contener sus lagrimas de la emoción al escucharla hablar. Sasuke estaba apunto de estallar, la formar tan idealista en la que su hija hablaba le estaba sacando de sus casillas, no obstante decidio conservar la calma por el bien de todos.

Dame algo de crédito sasuke- habia escuchado bien? Su niña lo acaba de llamar por su nombre? Acaso el mundo se volvió loco? En definitiva estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haberla dejado ir a suna- no me voy a casar con un simio que piense que mi lugar es solo la cocina y nuestros hijos, es un genio, te lo aseguro papa- narumi no dejaba de sonrreir, quería demostrarle a su padre que habia hecho una buena elección, que su marido no seria un pele cualquiera- además es muy tierno y …yo…. Lo amo mas que nada en el mundo-dijo con suavidad mientras veía a su padre quien simplemente desvio la mirada, tratando de buscar otra estrategia para convencerla.

Y que es lo que hace satoru- pregunto naruto tratando de calmar lo animos

Quien es satoru?- pregunto sasuke medio confundido recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de naruto y de su hija- sasuke!

Hn.. ya esta bien olvide su nombre…perdon- bufo contrariado tras rolar los ojos, en su defensa lo que menos tenia en mente en estos momentos era el nombre del individuo que se llevaría a su hija, cuando lo que el intentaba era que pasara justamente lo contrario

Es sociólogo independiente, maneja las relaciones entre los señores feudales con los pequeños poblados, también trabaja como medico de apoyo cuando va a visitar los poblados- dijo narumi con orgullo

Independiente es palabra retumbo en la cabeza de sasuke repetidas veces hasta hacerlo estallar- independiente?... jehhhnnn eso quiere decir desempleado-

Teme!- lo reprendio el rubio al ver como el semblante de felicidad de su hija cambiaba por uno de enojo

Perfecto amas a un desemplado asombrosamente brillante- dijo con ironia, mientras que naruto lo veía desaprobatoriamente, como sasuke podía ser tan critico con el pobre chico si ni aun lo conocía- amas a un NO simio que voy a tener que mantener- dijo tras hacer una pausa, podía sentir la furia de su hija pero tenia que hacerla entrar en razón- voy a tener que despedir a un shinobi trabajador y con familia porque MI YERNO el sociólogo independiente que vive de la caridad de los señores feudales y de las pobres familias que apenas tiene para vivir, no puede conseguir un trabajo lo suficiente estabable como para mantener una casa propia! Y no olvidemos el hecho de que decerto y traiciono a su propia familia dime hija como piensas formar una familia con una persona que traiciona a su propia aldea?! Olvidate de ese compromiso narumi porque simplemente no va a ocurrir ¡! Es definitivo y jamas vuelvas a decirme sasuke, narumi soy tu padre!

Naruto trataba de calmar sasuke de volar toda la casa pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto con su marido por ser tan duro podía enteder que estuviera en shok por el compromiso de narumi pero esto ya era un exceso. De pronto escucho como su hija se paraba abruptamente, sharinga dornando sus bellos ojos- te odio padre- grito tras salir por el lumbral de la sala. Sasuke suspiro pesado tras tomar un poco mas de sasuke para luego ver a naruto quien lo miraba furtivamente.

Hn.. que dobe?.. nah no me diras que estas feliz por esto-le pregunto molesto

Teme deja de hablar como un padre lunático y anda hablar con ella- le reprendio molesto, naruto tenia miedo, conocía a su hija y sabia que ella podía a llegar a extremos si este asunto no se arreglaba en casa- antes de que se vaya de casa con satoru y no la volvamos a ver teme! No quiero perder a mi hija por tus malditos celos ahora anda ve y hablaba con ella- le ordeno histérico

Sasuke bufo tras rolar los ojos y parase –hn….. como sabes que es satoru? Bien puede ser uno de esos ninjas perdidos en un jutsu ¡!-bien esta era su ultima carta y naruto lo sabia por lo que lo miro feo- en serio sasuke?,- dijo con sarcasmo para luego sus pirar y señalarle la puerta- ve por ella ahora!

Notas:

Reviwe? Me lo meresco? Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa =)


End file.
